


Where the Brush Grows

by KanraKixystix



Series: The Yonaka Niji Archive [3]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: Kotetsu is itching to get Barnaby out of the house for a change, and he isn't going to take no for an answer this time.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: The Yonaka Niji Archive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Where the Brush Grows

**Author's Note:**

> This is derived from an old RP log when I was an active player in the Tiger and Bunny community. It’s been three years since then, and I’ve been wanting to go back and retouch on some of my older works. It’s been a long time since I’ve written these two (or Tiger and Bunny at all for that matter), so I hope I can still do them justice.

“It’s a good day to go to the beach!” Kotetsu exclaimed as he threw the blinds open in his living room with a cheery grin. The sun burst through, illuminating the dark apartment and shedding light on one Barnaby Brooks Jr., who had been curled up on the couch surfing aimlessly on the Internet all morning. Kotetsu beamed at him from over the railing of the stairs, though not before rolling his eyes at the stagnant blond. “Come on, Bunny! You could use some sun!”

The icy look he received in turn spoke volumes. He supposed that someone as hoity-toity as Barnaby thought that something as building sand castles and eating ice cream as they walked along the shore was nothing but a waste of time – time that he could be using to research, though on what, Kotetsu could only imagine.

“It’s only April. What makes you think this is anything close to nice enough to be beach weather?” Barnaby replied coolly, and turned his attention back to his laptop without a second glance. True, it was pretty early to really consider it “beach weather”, but Sternbild had been enduring an unusually warm spring, and the beaches had seen an early influx of visitors. Still, Barnaby seemed determined to keep himself firmly planted on the couch. Kotetsu pouted.

“We don’t even have to go in the water! Just a walk!” Standing upright he pranced down the stairs and promptly hopped on the couch, successfully bouncing the computer in Barnaby’s lap. As Barnaby glared at him, Kotetsu grinned and nuzzled into his thigh and holding his hips down to keep his prey from escaping. Admittedly, he wanted to see Barnaby against a beach landscape, imagining that he would look like something pretty in the rough of the sand. “Please!! Just for a little while. When we get back I’ll make a late lunch and you can do whatever you want,” he compromised. To add to his plight he crawled up on his knees and kissed his cheek, silently hoping the affection wouldn’t push the ever-feisty blond over the edge.

“Will you shut up if I say yes?”

Kotetsu nodded quickly with hopeful eyes as Barnaby kept a cold gaze on him. After what seemed like an eternity, he heaved a heavy sigh and closed the laptop, setting it aside.

“Alright, fine, we’ll go to the beach, but we’re going to the closest one, and we’ll come back after an hour.

“Yosh!” Kotetsu was on his feet and up the stairs faster than Barnaby could blink, much less change his mind. He hurriedly dug through his drawers and brandished a pair of shorts and a lightweight button up. Changing quickly, he nearly hurdled the steps three at a time (much to his and Barnaby’s surprise that he didn’t fall flat on his face), and yanked his partner from his well-worn spot on the couch. He blatantly ignored Barnaby’s grumbles of protests as he slid on a pair of flip-flops.

“Come on, come on! I only have an hour and with traffic it’s already gonna take as half that time to get there!”

Before Barnaby could blink Kotetsu had him seated in the passenger seat of his car, leaving him shocked that the old man could even move that fast let alone get him out the door before he could realize what had happened. He watched him scurry into the driver’s seat, bouncing like a hyperactive child.

“Why do you even want to go so badly?” Barnaby buckled his seat belt and crossed his arms, clearly unimpressed at being shoved into the car (but more so because he hated not being the one driving).

“It’s just so nice out! This is my favorite kind of weather, you know. Not too hot, not too cold, and there’s a nice breeze and everything!” It was almost like a high for Kotetsu. Something about the type of weather was so exhilarating and refreshing that he absolutely had to be a part of it. The grin on his face remained the entire drive, which was otherwise spent in silence, save for Barnaby’s backseat driving comments.

As Kotetsu climbed out of the car he noticed that the brush along the boardwalk was in bloom. Pinks, purples, and yellows blossomed amongst what was otherwise just a dull, beige patch of roughage. Without a second thought he ran full force for the edge of the dock that led down to the sand and hoisted himself effortlessly over the wooden guardrail with a cheerful battle cry.

He took a deep breath and let the atmosphere soak into him. The feel of the brush on his tanned skin and the scent of various beach blossoms filled his senses. It felt nice to be a part of the simple things again.

“Kotetsu!!”

At the sound of his name Kotetsu popped back up through the brush, leaping like a tiger after its prey as he landed mostly smoothly on the boardwalk. He grinned ear to ear at Barnaby and he leaned against the rail.

“What’s up, Bunny?” Of course he hadn’t noticed the frantic look in his partner’s eyes and he kissed him quickly, eager to go back down to the sand and possibly drag the stony man into the water, though he figured he might as well dash that hope before it ever got the chance to ignite.

“What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you do something so reckless?” Kotetsu winced as Barnaby began to berate him, not letting him get a word in edge wise, though the longer Barnaby went on, the more he couldn’t help but continue beaming. Everything from not knowing what was in the brush to poison ivy was thrown at him until Barnaby finally ran out of things to yell at him about.

Bunny really was cute when he was worried, and he rather liked the idea that someone other than his own daughter – and even that was questionable at times – worried themselves over his own recklessness. He reached his hand out as Barnaby began stalking away, half climbing over the rail to sit on it. When he had gotten his attention again he presented him with a handful of the various flowers. “For going through the trouble?” he offered sheepishly.

Barnaby stared at the fist full of flowers being held out to him and quirked an eyebrow at him before rolling his eyes them. 

“You’re lucky it’s difficult to stay mad at you.”

“That’s usually what I count on,” Kotetsu chuckled softly and pulled Barnaby closer, inching down for a long, sweet kiss. From the tenseness of his lips, Kotetsu could tell that Barnaby was still quite upset with him, though the kiss did seem to take the edge off, at least, that’s what he hoped.

He swung his other leg over the side and grabbed Barnaby’s hand. The air was nice on the beach, not sticky as it normally would be, and the sound of the waves was something of a balm to his system. Pulling gently, he led the less than impressed blond further down the boardwalk, letting the cool breeze from the ocean surround him.

“How about that walk?”

Barnaby huffed, clearly no more fond of the idea than he had been when Kotetsu had suggested it, but fell in step with him anyway, and made no motion to pull his hand away. A softer, gentler smile pulled at the corner of Kotetsu’s lips, and he stold a glance at the blond against the ocean backdrop. Just as he had predicted, Barnaby was simply stunning, and he was glad that even if he didn’t outwardly say it that Barnaby was happy to be there with him. The faintest smile on his normally pained face as he looked at the handmade bouquet in his hands was worth every bit of fighting it took to get here. And maybe they weren’t really good at this dating thing, but they smiled as they shared a quiet walk and laved their fingers together tighter, Kotetsu thought that maybe they were getting better at it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, please consider donating to [my ko-fi!](https://www.ko-fi.com/thatkanragirl)


End file.
